


The Black Lotus of Akavir

by Snow_Peach



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Peach/pseuds/Snow_Peach
Summary: Story of my Skyrim character who is not the Dragonborn. Instead she is an Akaviri princess who was trained by the Dark Brotherhood and eventually forced to see the murder of her father, the Akaviri king.She happens to run into the Dragonborn, who turns out to know her at first glance. Eventually, as they become closer, Princess Mei falls in love with the Dragonborn and he is completely oblivious. So much so that he doesn't notice her jealously when he is hanging out with other women.





	

The Dragonborn looked at her, serious as ever. “Well, here we are. Are you ready?”  
Mei Wu Long has not had an easy life. As a princess of the Akaviri Empire, she was destined to live a life of peace and pleasure. This was not to be, she discovered, the night she was kidnapped by the Dark Brotherhood. Over the following months she was beaten and raped repeatedly, as the Brotherhood chipped away at her individuality, stripping her of her identity, and instilling a new identity within her, that of an assassin. She became one the Brotherhood’s deadliest killers, and after mastering her skills, was given the name Black Lotus from her brothers.  
On a routine mission the Dark Brotherhood invaded the Akaviri palace, and Black Lotus came face to face with her father. Upon seeing him, her memories resurfaced momentarily. The Brotherhood takes no names and even less prisoners, so while Lotus was trying to clear her mind, her father was killed by a fellow assassin. This snapped Mei back to reality and her mind shackles were broken. In a rage of anger and sadness she turned on the Brotherhood, killing many. However, there were more of them than there were of her, and soon she was out numbered. She was going to die, but she would make sure it was as an Akaviri princess…with her honor intact.  
Then it happened. She heard the words, the words that her father used to tell her stories about. Words that held power, that threw people around like ragdolls. She watched as the figure came in, with a voice yielding power and started to crush the assassins. The figure could not be stopped, and blood was thrown like paint until the few that remained fled. She was rescued and has been at the warrior’s side ever since.  
And now, years later, Princess Mei stands, above the entrance of the stronghold of the dark brotherhood. She is nervous, but ready. She has been with the Dragonborn since her rescue, readying herself for this one mission…the one that would bring her family’s honor back, and finally end her nightmares.  
The Dragonborn looked at her, serious as ever. “Well, here we are. Are you ready?” She looked up. “Yes. It is time for the Brotherhood to die…once and for all.” The Dragonborn looked over the situation, appearing puzzled. He started to say, “It looks pretty locked up tight, how do you suppose we …” when Mei quickly put a finger over his mouth.  
She just looked at him, and after what seemed like an eternity, winked, and simply said, “Silence, my brother”.


End file.
